the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Katchadorian
Ashley Katchadourian was a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad most known for being the victim of a verbal attack by Trisha Cappelletti because she was visiting Pearl Harbor with her family instead of watching the door during the events that transpired in Episode 1. Trisha's attack contradicts her comments in Episode 1 when she states that Ashley was in charge of snacks, and not the door. Trisha finally realizes her mistake in Episode 12 after Brittnay Matthews points out that Ashley is actually in charge of snacks. She is now a member of Atchison High Cheer Squad. Personality Ashley generally seems to be the type to take verbal attacks seriously, as shown when she held a grudge against Trisha Cappelletti. She also has dark side that shows mostly through Season 2, where she betrays the Overland Park Cheer Squad by sharing their routine to the Atchison High Cheer Squad. She does not really excel at insulting people, just like Trisha. Relationships Justin Michealson and Ashley had been dating through out Season 1. In Episode 12 Justin took Ashley to Prom, and when Brittnay's date, Connor Devarnan, leaves her, Brittnay gets really mad, so she storms in to Prom and forcefully makes out with Justin. Ashley sees them making out and says "Um, that’s my boyfriend." Trisha replies saying "Yeah, That’s what you get, Ashley Katchadourian" (Reminding her that it was her fault that Deandra's arms got ripped off in Episode 11, because she wasn’t watching the door.) which causes her to run away crying. After that incident at Prom, Trisha finds out that Ashley is in charge of snacks, and not the door. Trisha Cappelletti has a lot of issues with Ashley and confronts and blames her in Episode 11 for the series of events that led up to Deandra getting her arms ripped off. Trisha belives they are friends but really Ashley hates her, and is in league with the rival cheer squad. It is assumed that Ashley hates the cheer squad after being attacked by Trisha, because in the end of Episode 15, Ashley offers to help Rachel Tice and Judith with their problems with the cheer squad. The Atchison High Cheer Squad runs into Ashley at the end of Episode 18, and she offers to help them with the Overland Park Cheer Squad, as she did with Rachel and Judith in Episode 15. In Episode 21 she is at cheer-pratice and it is obvious that she is in league with them, because she gets a call from Tanya Berkowitz. They are later seen in Episode 22, but that “gossip” Ashley said she had, didn’t have anything to do with the cheer-squads routine. In Episode 28, the first part of the Season 2 finale, she joins the Atchison High Cheer Squad. At the end of Episode 30 Jenna Darabond is seen making out with Justin Michaelson, which possibly means that he is either cheating on her, or they broke up. Their own Pearl Harbor In Episode 1, Deandra walks in the bathroom and is asked who let her in.Trisha wonders why Ashley, who is in charge of snacks, is letting people in the bathroom without consulting the cheer squad. Trisha continues to pursue this conflict up until Episode 11 when Deandra gets her arms ripped off a girl with hopes and dreams.. Ashley then comes back from her vacation and is tiraded by Trisha who blames her for Deandra getting her arms ripped off. However, at prom when Brittnay makes out with her boyfriend, Trisha is reminded that she is actually in charge of snacks, and that it is Jenna Darabond who is actually in charge of the door. Aftermath Because of Trisha's attack, Ashley spends season two coming up with a plan to get back at her and the entire squad, and joins their rivals and steals their routine for Cheer Nationals, but all fails when Overland Park won the competition. In the beginning of season three, Jenna Darabond makes her return and sets straight all the confusion about who really was in charge of the door, and admits she called herself Ashley to fool Deandra into using the bathroom, thus causing the chain of events that would make up the whole series. Trisha apologized to Ashley for yelling at her, but since the first episode of season three she hasn't been seen. Whenever Brooklyn Katchadourian, her sister, appears she mentions that Ashley spends her time at home suffering from severe depression from what happened, that's even so bad their mother tries mixing Zoloft into her chocolate milk in the mornings, but it doesn't help. Appearance Doll Type: Mattel 2012 Sisters Skipper Doll and pet. Clothing In Episode 15, she is featured wearing a long coat and shades, the coat appearing that of which is usually worn by Jonathan Getslinhaumer. In Episode 21 she's seen wearing the pink Overland Park cheer-uniform for the first time. See Collector's Info for more information Ashley is shorter than most of the girls and has brown hair with blue streaks in it. Despite her appearance, Trisha says she is Japanese. Episode Appearances * Season One (2/13) ** Episode 11 ** Episode 12 Trivia *It's possible that when Ashley was being created, the makers decided to make her last name a pun on her having to "watch the door". Ashley Katch-a-dour-ian'/'Catch-a-door-ian.''' *Despite being blamed for not watching the door, Ashley actually works with snacks, not the door. But admits in Episode 11 she knows she was supposed to be watching the door since Jenna was sick. *In Episode 3, Mikayla mentions that she has gymnastics with Ashley's younger sister, Brooklyn Katchadourian. *She is one of the most well-known characters in the series, not because of her own accord, but because of Trisha's infamous line: "Ashley Katchadourian was supposed to be watching the fucking door." *Ashley is bottom right of the cheer pyramid, and is referred to by that by Mackenzie Zales *Out of all the cheerleaders Ashley curses the least, In fact the only time Ashley has cursed is when she got thrown into a water fountain by Deandra in episode 22 and yelling out "Fuck." *Episode 21 is the first episode Ashley wears the cheerleader uniform. *She is the only cheerleader who doesn't wear the cheer-uniform most of the time. *She is the only member of the Cheer Squad that is a freshman. *She is the only member of the cheer squad that has joined another cheer squad. *Ashley replaced Taylor McDevitt on the cheer squad. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens